In a wireless mobile communication system including a base station and a mobile station, the base station covers cells for managing radio resources and the mobile station exchanges signals with the base station through an allocated resource.
The base station transmits signals to the mobile station in the downlink, the mobile station transmits signals to the base station in the uplink, and the corresponding resource is allocated and managed by the base station.
The base station reflects on the demand for the resource in the frame, considers users' service needs, and divides and allocates the resource per frame. The resource is temporally divided per frame, and the frame is divided into a downlink subframe and an uplink subframe.
When the IEEE 802.16 communication system is exemplified, resource allocation information is included in the MAP at the former part of the downlink subframe and it includes a downlink and uplink resource user, an allocated resource position, and a size. Also, a transmitter confirms a signal by checking a resource with the MAP information element (IE), and performs channel coding and modulation. The channel coding process converts data with a predetermined size into a format appropriate for transmission.
The base station fixedly allocates the resource for transmitting the fixed data.
Resource allocation information is repeated in the case of resource allocation on the data having a fixed size and period for a predetermined period such as a voice service. That is, the base station allocates a size and a position of the resource in the stage of resource allocation, and provides a condition for a transmitter/a receiver to determine the same resource during the repeated time.
The fixed resource allocation method reduces MAP information that is transmitted for the purpose of allocating the corresponding resource for each frame.
A hybrid ARQ (HARM) is used for retransmission when the received data generates an error regarding the fixedly allocated resource. The receiver provides information on the data received state to the transmitter, and the transmitter retransmits corresponding data. The receiver combines the currently received data and the previously received data to restore the data.
In addition, the available power for the mobile station is limited, and in general, the base station uses several tens of Watts, and the mobile station uses several hundreds of mWatts. Therefore, it is required to consider the limited power of the mobile station in the resource allocation process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.